Roadtrain
}} |modelname = rdtrain |handlingname = RDTRAIN |textlabelname = RDTRAIN }} The Roadtrain is a semi-trailer truck in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Roadtrain is designed as a large rugged semi-truck, being the largest, heaviest and most powerful among the game's three semi trucks (the other two being the Tanker and Linerunner), and comes complete with a large frontal bullbar, a bug catcher over the radiator grille, and twin stoke pipe air intakes. The truck is further distinguished by its two-tone body color. The design of the truck itself is presumably based on heavy duty "prime movers" tractor units in Australia, which tend to be used to haul road trains (consisting of two or more articulated trailers) to remote parts of the country. Australian prime mover models such as the Macks (Black Thunder, Titan), and Western Stars like the 4964 Heritage may be sources of inspiration for the Roadtrain. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The truck's performance is impressive, possessing a relatively high top speed (especially in straightaways and downhill travel), as well as excellent torque for improved hill climbing and acceleration, and responsive steering and brakes. The vehicle's weight distribution, wide length and width makes the Roadtrain more stable than the Tanker or Linerunner, although high speed encounters with bumps may still flip the vehicle. The vehicle's heavy construction also makes the Roadtrain very durable. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Roadtrain-GTASA-PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 version of the Roadtrain, with double wheels on the rear axles. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * This vehicle cannot be modded Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Roadtrain is exclusive to the 'POPCYCLE_GROUP_DESERT_FOLK' in cargrp.dat, hence it is found almost exclusively in Tierra Robada and Bone County. *The Flint Intersection uses the 'POPCYCLE_GROUP_DESERT_FOLK' instead of 'POPCYCLE_GROUP_FARMERS' unlike the rest of Red County and Whetstone, hence Roadtrains spawn here. *Some Roadtrains may 'spill over' from the desert into the northern boundary of Red County, especially along the bridges connecting the two. *Found near the freight dock at Easter Basin, San Fierro. *Found in the Angel Pine Sawmill at Angel Pine, Whetstone. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A Road train in real life is a truck commonly used in large countries such as the United States and Australia. Due to the vast size of the countries they operate in, some road trains are required to pull between two and seven trailers of varying length. *The default radio station of the Roadtrain is K-Rose. *On the original PS2 version of GTA San Andreas, the Roadtrain had double rear wheels, however when the player skids or does burnouts with the vehicle, it will only leave single tire skid marks. **On subsequent releases of the game on PC and Xbox, the Roadtrain has been modified so it only has single rear wheels. *In the beta, there was going to be a green 'artict3' styled trailer intended to be pulled by the Roadtrain. This unused trailer can be found in the game files, and it can be spawned with mods. However, using modifications to make it usable won't work as the trailer itself cannot be attached to any truck. See Also *Juggernaut - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalents. *Linerunner - 3D Universe equivalent. *Tanker - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. *Phantom - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Roadtrain (SA) es:Roadtrain pl:Roadtrain pt:Roadtrain Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks